


First Crush

by texeatsass



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: First Crush, Friendship, M/M, Sebby is an innocent baby, Swearing, can't come up with a good title smh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 23:24:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11001168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/texeatsass/pseuds/texeatsass
Summary: Abigail and Sam are very protective of Sebby.





	First Crush

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first Stardew fic (and my first fic that isn't graphic porn, might I add). I wanted to start off simple but I'll be writing some longer ones in the future. Hope you enjoy ;0

The sun peeked through the clouds and a light breeze bristled the needles of the tall pines as Abigail and Sam strolled up into the mountains north of Pelican Town. The two had just finished lunch, but Sebastian would just be waking up in his dark basement bedroom and reluctantly greeting the sunny day.

Sam propped his skateboard against the fence around Demetrius and Robin's yard and the two let themselves into the house, briefly greeting Sebastian's parents before climbing the stairs to the basement. Abigail was a few steps ahead of Sam, and she stopped suddenly before reaching the door to her friend's room. She turned her head to glance at Sam, who opened his ears to a soft noise coming from the basement.

Voices.

Sebastian didn't let anyone into his room, besides Abby and Sam for an occasional roleplay session. His mom and step-dad were both upstairs and Maru could be heard tinkering with her latest invention in the back of the house.

Who was Sebastian talking to?

Abigail tiptoed down the last few steps and pressed her ear against the door. Sebastian's voice was too low for her to make out his words. Sam tapped her shoulder and crouched down so his head was level with hers.

"Abby," said Sam. "Stop playing detective and open the door."

Abigail turned the knob slowly and peeked into the room.

Sebastian was in his computer chair enjoying a plate of fresh sashimi with a small, crooked smile on his face. With a bit of pushing from Sam, Abigail pushed the door open and stepped inside, the tall blond behind her.

A figure emerged from behind Sebastian's computer. Black rubber boots, faded denim overalls with dark, grass-stained knees. Short, messy hair, bright eyes, and a sweet, friendly smile.

The farmer.

"Hi, guys," said the newest member of the town, glancing back and forth between Sam and Abigail's shocked faces. "I was just leaving. Have a nice day!"

The farmer left the room quickly, shutting the door behind him.

"What is the new guy doing here?" Sam took a step toward his friend after the other man was gone. Sebastian's smile faded and he looked up at Sam through his black hair as the blond continued to speak. "It's ten minutes before the time you usually wake up and you're down here alone with the one person in this town that we hardly know? You'd might as well be exploring the old mine with that guy in the tent behind your house! What the hell is the matter with you?"

Sebastian blinked, his expression unchanging. He looked down at his fish and slid it around on the plate with his finger.

"Are you even listening?" Abigail spoke up. "We've caught you guys hanging out around town, but this is different. You think that because he catches fish for you, you can trust him?"

"Are you guys done?" Sebastian finally spoke. Abigail and Sam shared a glance.

"What?"

"Can you guys go? I have work to do." Sebastian's voice was low and emotionless. He poked at his last piece of fish and turned his eyes toward his friends.

Sam's mouth opened and closed a few times before he moved toward Sebastian's desk, placing his hands on it. He loomed over his friend. Sebastian blinked at him, unaffected.

"We're worried about you, Seb. You need to tell us what's going on. Is the farmer bothering you? We can go chase him down right now and tell him to leave you alone."

"Yeah," Abigail agreed, slipping behind Sebastian's desk and wrapping an arm around the thin boy's shoulders. "We'll tell him to back off. We'll get your mom to scare him and he'll never come through the mountains again."

"He has a name, you know."

Sam sighed and hung his head, frustrated with Sebastian's response.

"And he's not bothering me," Sebastian mumbled. "You guys keep driving him away and embarrassing me in front of him. I really wish you'd stop."

Abigail gently stroked her friend's unwashed black hair. Her touch was tender, as was her voice. "We're just looking out for you, Sebby. We know how you feel about strangers."

Sebastian stopped himself from leaning into Abby's touch before he pushed his chair back from his desk. "This is different."

Sebastian stood up. He walked across his room and sat down on the floor next to his bed, pulling his knees up to his chin. He hugged his legs against his chest and sighed.

"I like him. Okay? I want to be friends with him. And I can't do that if you guys keep treating me like I'm a little kid."

Abby and Sam had to strain their ears to catch their friend's words. They sat down on the edge of the unmade bed. Sam nudged Sebastian gently with his foot.

"So," Sam muttered softly, "do you like him? Like, you know. Like him?"

"I don't know," Sebastian replied. "I've never had a crush before." He played with the ripped fabric of his jeans nervously.

"You're missing the point, Sam. I don't want you to baby me anymore. It's getting real fuckin' old."

Sam turned to Abigail, who nodded. She leaned forward to look at Sebastian, resting her elbows on her knees.

"We get it, Sebby. We'll back off and let you be an adult."

"Thank you," Sebastian sighed. "I want some time alone with him. I want to make him smile. Bread makes him smile. So do grapes. He likes to make jam out of them. He's got a nice smile, don't you think?"

Abby grinned and crouched in front of Sebastian, poking at him gently. "Somebody's got a crush!"  
Sebastian blushed. "Really?"

"Aww, our little Sebby has his first crush." Sebastian turned to see Sam sliding off the bed to sit next to him. Suddenly he was sandwiched between his two friends, Abigail squeezing him and Sam kissing his cheek.

The black-haired boy buried his head between his knees, chuckling out loud as he protested. "Stop calling me that! Guys, what did I tell you?"

Abby laughed and pressed a kiss to Sebastian's head before she let go of him, standing up along with Sam. "Alright, Seb, we're gonna go hang out above ground with the rest of humanity. If you want, you can invite your new friend to play pool with us tonight. It'll be a nice change of scenery to watch him beat Sam instead of you."

"Hey." Sam elbowed Abigail in the side and glared at Sebastian when he laughed audibly.

"Ooh," Abby began enthusiastically, "let's pick some grapes for Sebby to give the farmer!"

"And I'll see if my mom has any bread in the pantry!"

The two shared an excited glance and scurried off quickly, calling "Bye, Seb!" over their shoulders.

"Guys, no!" Sebastian called out from the floor, throwing his head back and groaning in frustration. But they were already gone, and he couldn't be bothered to get up.

 

It took a while, but Sam and Abby learned how to give Sebastian his space. Abigail had to hold Sam back sometimes, like when they caught Sebastian and the farmer nuzzling noses and sharing body heat on a cold winter day. ("They're eskimo kissing, Sam. How much more innocent can it get?")

It was Sam, however, who had to keep Abigail from throwing a punch the first time the farmer made Sebastian cry. ("It happens, Abs, you know that. It was just a little fight.")

And then there was the time when the basement door was locked, and both of them were caught plotting to knock it down. ("You know we can hear you guys. I'm fine, now fuck off!")

At the end of the day, they had never seen their friend happier. He smiled, he ate lots of raw fish, and he started a collection of void chicken eggs. (Abby and Sam could never understand why he liked those so much.) The farmer even got Sebastian to quit smoking, if only for a few days. He started joining them at the saloon on Fridays, even letting Sam beat him at pool a couple times. And if Abigail and Sam could never completely stop babying Sebastian, that was okay. The farmer thought it was cute, and he adopted the nickname "Sebby" for his boyfriend.

Sebastian still pretended he didn't like it.


End file.
